bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sekrety Ninja: Odcinek 2
~Opening~ -Dzięki - powiedziałam cicho i schowałam się za koszami - Suuuuper, wpakowałam się nieźle. Najbliżej jest Zadum... -usłyszałam kroki - Fajnie, już mnie znaleźli. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, wstrzymałam oddech i skuliłam się jeszcze bardziej. Poczułam ich cień na sobie. Mężczyźni chwilę kręcili się i zaglądali w różne kąty, na moje szczęście omijając ten, w którym ja siedziałam. W końcu zaczęli się lekko oddalać. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i już chciałam wyjść z kryjówki, gdy nagle jak na złość zadzwonił telefon. Faceci odwrócili się i znaleźli mnie od razu, zdążyłam tylko wyciągnąć rękę z otwartą dłonią i spojrzeć na nich wzrokiem "jeśli nie dasz mi odebrać to radzę ci napisać testament". Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni komórkę, na której wyświetlało się zdjęcie mojej mamy. Odebrałam. -Halo? Mamuś? No hej... A, u mnie wszystko dobrze. Yyy... Jestem z kolegami w centrum. Tak, tak. Jasne. Yhy. Eee, wiesz mam słabe warunki do rozmowy, później zadzwonię, pa! - gdy tylko zakończyłam rozmowę jednym ciosem powaliłam obu mężczyzn i pobiegłam w stronę domu Kabuto. Zdziwiło mnie gdy zorientowałam się że nie znam tej części miasta. Postanowiłam dostać się do jakiegoś znanego mi miejsca metodą "prób i błędów". Skręcałam losowo, nieraz były to ślepe uliczki. W końcu zrozumiałam że się zgubiłam. Dzień się już kończył a ja nadal biegłam przed siebie... Biegłam i biegłam... W końcu nie czułam nóg, biegnąc zsunęłam się na ziemię dysząc jak oszalała. Co chciałam osiągnąć takim biegiem? '' Spojrzałam przed siebie i zobaczyłam to, czego aktualnie najmniej się spodziewałam. Dom Kabuto. Podniosłam się, otrzepałam z kurzu i weszłam po schodach. Chciałam zapukać, lecz moja dłoń zatrzymała się tuż przed drzwiami. ''Czy dobrze robię narażając moich przyjaciół? Czy ich nie wykorzystuje? A co, jeśli im coś się stanie? To będzie moja wina... Moja wina... To będzie moją winą że wciągnę ich w te zamieszanie, będzie też moją winą jeśli zostaną ukarani... To przeze mnie będą cierpieć... Przez to że nie potrafię sobie sama poradzić z własnym problemem... Czy ja robię źle? Czy może jestem po prostu zwykłym tchórzem? Oni są dla mnie wszystkim... Jeśli ich zabraknie... Ja... '' Drzwi otworzyły się nagle a w nich ukazał się jak zwykle uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Zadum. -Myślisz że jak będziesz tak stać, to cię nie zauważę? Konnichiwa, Imooto-san - przywitał się i odsunął się trochę. -Konnichiwa, Onii-san - odwzajemniłam uśmiech i weszłam do środka. Kabuto zaprowadził mnie do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, a ja obok niego. Zawsze lubiłam u niego być, było tu zawsze tak przyjemnie, czułam się bezpiecznie a jednocześnie przebywałam z jedną z najbliższych mi osób na świecie. Takie uczucie zawsze wprawiało mnie w dobry humor. -Rzadko kiedy wpadasz do mnie bez sprawy - zaczął Zadum i wziął łyka herbaty - Zadzwoniłem już po Minato. Powiesz mi co się stało? I zaczęłam opowiadać od początku do samego końca ze wszystkimi szczegółami i zapamiętanymi dialogami. Kabuto co kilka minut kiwał głową a czasem dawał znać bym na chwilę zwolniła i dała mu dać czas by wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. ''Onii-san ma w sobie niby zwykłą a jednocześnie niesamowitą cechę. Potrafi wspaniale słuchać. Czasem gdy przychodzę do niego z jakąś sprawą wchodzę do jego domu, krzyczę głośno i walę głową o ścianę. A on cały czas słucha. W końcu gdy już się wykrzyczę siadam na chwilę i myślę głośno nad tym, co powiedziałam. Bywa że z moich oczu popłyną łzy, wtedy chowam się w jego ramionach. Dla niego przytulenie mnie jest czymś normalnym. Nie odpycha mnie, nie czuje się niekomfortowo. To sprawia że odczuwam przy nim szczęście, jakby moje wszystkie smutki nagle odpłynęły. A gdy już się od niego oderwę, problem sam się rozwiązuje. Wiem co zrobić, jak się zachować, choć Kabuto od momentu moich wrzasków nic nie powiedział. Nie pocieszył mnie, nie uspokajał mnie. Po prostu mnie wysłuchał. W chwili gdy skończyłam opowieść ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zadum wstał i otworzył je. Usłyszałam jak wita się z Minato a następnie opowiada mu w jakiej znalazłam się sytuacji. Oboje przyszli do salonu po parunastu minutach. Wstałam i przywitałam się z brunetem. Wszyscy troje usiedliśmy na kanapie, tak jak zwykle - Minato po lewej, ja na środku a Kabuto po prawej, na oparciu. Nastała krótka a jednocześnie długa cisza. W końcu zabrałam głos. -Musimy znaleźć dokumenty, możliwe że sprawca sam zgłosił morderstwo na policję. Będą tam wtedy jego dane, przynajmniej nazwisko i adres. -Utrudnia nam jednak to, że jesteś poszukiwana - jęknął Zadum. -Przecież włamywanie i skradanie jako ninja mamy we krwi - pocieszył Minato - Damy radę, prawda, Team 7? Oboje spojrzeli na mnie. Na początku lekko się speszyłam, lecz po chwili thumb|left wstałam wyprostowana jak struna. Wiem, że mogę na nich liczyć. Niezależnie co przeze mnie im grozi, co mogą stracić. Poświęcą dla mnie '' ''wszystko, tak jak ja. Będziemy walczyć razem, aż do ostatniego oddechu, do ostatniej kropli krwi i ostatniego serca bicia. Na dobre i na złe, zawsze wtedy, kiedy potrzebuje. Niezależnie od pory dnia, czy miesiąca. Gdy tylko jesteśmy razem, czuje że zdziałamy wszystko. To się nazywa przyjaźń. -Drużyno siedem. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Sekrety Ninja